


What you mean to me

by Msdolittle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdolittle/pseuds/Msdolittle
Summary: Peter gulped.He had faced having a building falling on him, brining a plane down with nothing but his webs, a psyo man who alterd reality, being hit by a train, of being blipped.So why was he so scared?Oh..right..everything he felt was in that little box. If opend all his feelings would made bare.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	What you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> A father's day fic for 2020

Peter rocked side to side on his feet. He turned the package over and over in his hand. He grited his teeth to stop them from chatering and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. 

It was father's day and he had a gift for Tony. It was the first time in the three years they known each other that Peter had gotten him a gift for this day.

Tony was no longer just a mentor. He was a man Peter thought of as his father. He cared for Peter. He always listend to him no matter what the subject was. He helped him not only with homework but his anxitey too. He spent weekend at the tower. 

Tony had given him his own room. He even comforterd him during nightmares sitting with him long into the night. 

It was obvious that they were more like father and son each day. Only problem is neither of them ever came out and said as much. They never officialy said how they felt. For all Peter knew it was all in his head and the feeling wasnt mutal. 

"Ok, spiderman," Peter said to himself, "You can do this. Tony sees you as a son. Just as you see him as a dad. This is no big deal. It's just..making it known."

With that speech he steped through to the lab. Tony was at his table, his hand on his chin looking at holograms. At the door being open he looked up and smiled. He dismissed the holograms giving Peter his full attention. 

"Hey, bug." 

Even nervous Peter rolled his eyes fondly. No matter how many times he told the billionaire spider's were not bugs the man refused to listen.

H..hey mr stark." Peter stood there still shuffling his feet. He forced himself to stop letting himself only finger the pacakage behind his back.

Tony's smile quickly turn into a frowm of concern. It had been alomst a year since Peter called him Mr. Stark and two since he stopped his studder around the man. Getting up, Mr. Stark walked over to Peter. 

"What's up, Pete?" He asked serching the boy over with his eyes looking for any injury the boy may have been trying to hide. Finding none the man let him self relax if only a little. 

"Nothing! That..that is its nothing. How..how has your day..day been?"

Knowing the boy was trying to deflect Tony alowed himself to answer the question hopping it would calm the young man down. "My days been fine. Pepper tried to drag me into some meetings but you know me. I dont do the whole sitting down listening to men who tie their ties to tight. I've also completed a new gadget for your suit."

Forgetting his anxitey for a moment. Peter quickly made his way over to the table. He and Tony had been trying to come up with a way to make a way to make his webs electified and only electric on his commamd. He was amazed at the fact Tony had seem to figure it out. But then again, this was Tony Stark. 

"Hey underoos, what's this?"

In his excitmemt Peter put the present on the table in favor of picking up the new web shotter. He felt a momemt of pure panic at the sight of Tony holding the box. 

"Oh it..it's nothing." Peter tried to grab the box but Tony side steped him. 

"Must be somthing." Tony raised an eyebrow. "It has my name after all. But, last time I checked it wasn't my birthday or christmas, Petey." 

Peter gulped. He had faced having a building falling on him, brining a plane down with nothing but his webs, a psyo man who alterd reality, being hit by a train, of being blipped. So why was he so scared. Oh..right..everything he felt was in that little box. If opend all his feelings would made bare. 

"It's stupid. Let me have the box back and let's pretend you never saw it ok?" Peter made to take the box but Tony side steped him. 

"It's not stupid. It's from you. I'm going to open it and see what's inside." 

With that he opend the box. Peter looked down down with his eyes closed, fist in balls. He counted to 10 to even his breathing. He didn't want to pass out on the floor. 

Tony frowned at Peter. He hadn't meant to make the teen unsettled. He just figured if he laid out he was going to open it no matter what the teen wouldn't be so tense. 

He looked down at the red and blue wrapping with tiny spider-men on it and couldn't help the smile. Leave it to spider-man to pick spider-man paper. Carefuly undoing the wrapping he discoved a small paper box with a lid. Sitting it down on the table, he cut through the tape easily enough. 

Inside was a cat. Not a real cat but one that was made out of clay. It was black with a white muzzle amd chest. It was clear it was made with love. The detail of the fur was amazing. The small line were too many to count. The green eyes looked back at him, and the cute button nose sat perfectly on his face. 

Tony loved cats. Always have. To him they seemed to listen to you and judged you in places you need to be judged. They were always there to sit in your lap and provide comfort. Of course being iron man and Tony stark it would be diffcult to own a cat. He felt he wouldn't be able to give it the attention it would need. 

Tony couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face he turned it over taking int the tail. He was about to thank Peter when he noticed somthing written on the pad the cat was sitting on. It made his heart skip a beat and tears came into his eyes. 

To the best dad in the world. Love Peter. 

"Pete did you make this-" Tony began. 

Peter himself was crying. Not from happiness or love but from anitxy and embarement. " Yes. I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea. It just it's father's day and your very, important to me Tony. I understand if you don't feel the same. I'm just a kid from Queen. Maybe i read the situation all wrong-" 

Tony pulled him into a hug, "I love it and I love you too son." 

Peter stilled then seemed to melt. All his worrying vanished. He wrapped his arms around Tony. "I love you to dad."

And the cat sat on Tony's bedside table for years to come so he was always remimded on Peter's love the first time in the morning and the last time of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the gift I made my father this year which can be found here
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBi2GbqjUdr/?igshid=u1a21ytamh7s
> 
> Leave comments or kudos if you want!


End file.
